Uniform micro-corrugated diaphragms (UMCDs) have been successfully demonstrated as MEMS tuners for evanescent-mode cavity resonators/filters with high tuning range and low tuning voltage. The micro-corrugated structure effectively relaxes stresses, and thus, reduces the sensitivity of the tuner's stiffness to stress and temperature. However, this stress reduction is accompanied by a vertical offset which is prominent especially under compressive stresses. In most practical cases, the residual stress becomes compressive at high temperatures due to the mismatch of the thermal coefficient of expansion (TCE) between the MEMS material and substrate. In one example, a temperature increase of 100° C. causes a ˜15-μm offset which directly alters the frequency response of resonators/filters, and greatly reduces the tuning range. Therefore, improvements are needed in the field.